


Silentium Perpetua

by ellylon



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellylon/pseuds/ellylon
Summary: When a failed assassination attempt on the Commandant leaves him needing help, Yuri finds himself becoming the aid he needs. They quickly find themselves wrapped up in a plot that goes deeper than just simple assassination and that the ghosts of their past have unfinished business.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. now in the dusk every day

\------

_They're ten, watching a small contingent of knights pass through the Lower Quarter from a wall, little legs kicking back and forth as they did. They passed through often, but this time it was different. The looks on the knights faces were drawn in, sad and distraught. At the end of their formation, a cart was pulled behind them. Yuri didn't need to be told what was under the sheets in that cart. He'd seen it before Were they attacked by monsters outside of the barrier? Morbid curiosity had him wondering what the bodies looked like underneath._

_"Hey Flynn?"_

_Round blue eyes looked away from the knights, probably happy for the distraction. He wondered if Flynn was thinking about his father then. There'd been no body, he said. Just a few items returned to him and his mother. Yuri thinks he prefers that. No body of a loved one to look at. The last memory you should have, should be a happy one. A warm one. Not a corpse._

_"What do you think is the worst way to die? Hunger? Monster attack? Gettin' eatin'?"_

_His friends face scrunched up in thought._

_"Getting eaten? By what?"_

_"I dunno." He shrugged, tipping his head in thought. "A dragon?"_

_"Dragons aren't real Yuri."_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Flynn--"_

_"Alone."_

_"Alone?"_

_"Mhmm. I think...I think dying alone would be the worst way to go."_

\------

When Yuri wakes that warm morning it's to the bright sun coming in through his window, Repede's soft snoring at the foot of his bed and Karol's rapid knocking at his door. He was tempted to just let him knock and hope that he would just go away but then it disturbed Repede's sleep and the war dog nipped at his foot in retaliation. With a soft yelp, he rolled over and glared at the door.

"What is it Karol?"  
  
"Harry Whitehorse has summoned you! Seems pretty urgent!"   
  
"Me? Why me?"   
  
"I don't know but they want you down there asap!"   
  
"Yeah yeah. Gimme a minute."   
  
Listening to Karol's footsteps run off, he sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair to fix it. He got dressed, Repede following along with him as he left his room in the Brave Vesperia headquarters. It wasn't the biggest of places but they also weren't the biggest of guilds so the smaller space right now was perfect. If Karol still planned to recruit more to their cause though, it would be a tight fit.   
  
Heading outside, he shielded his eyes from the sun and dragged himself to where he needed to be. In the year or so since they'd officially moved into Dahngrest, they'd made quite a name for themselves, even with their new status as a guild. Taking the odd jobs fighting monsters and escorting people from place to place. With the Blastia gone and the towns unprotected, the work for guilds like theirs was on the rise.   
  
They even worked with the knights on bigger cases. He supposed that was because of the better relationship between the guilds and the Empire. He wasn't big on politics but got the gist of it from Flynn's letters. Ioder and the new Don were on friendly terms. What the knights couldn't take care of, they sent a request to the Guilds. And vice-versa. Dahngrest remained free of Empire control and there wasn't as much tension between the two. He also had to admit that Harry was becoming a decent Union lead. After the death of his grandfather, he seemed to shape up and get his act together. Yuri couldn't help but respect that a little.   
  
Letting himself into the headquarters he made his way to the main room where he knew Harry would be. When he stepped inside the room he was surprised to find not only Harry there but Raven.   
  
"Old man? What're you doing here? What's going on?"   
  
Harry cleared his throat first, gesturing for Raven to hand over an envelope. Yuri frowned, turning it over in his hands. It wasn't addressed to anyone and the black coloring was a little concerning. The wax seal....it looked familiar to him for some reason. Purple wax. The insignia sort of looked like an eye. He couldn't place why it felt so familiar. An eyebrow quirked up as he opened it to pull out the single piece of paper.   
  
"One of my informants came across this in someones belongings. Seems the dear Commandant has a price on his head."   
  
"You mean they stole it--" Yuri frowned as he read over the words.   
  
' _We will not tolerate a false Commandant._  
_His blood will pay the price._  
_May his reign be everlasting_ '   
  
"His reign--?"   
  
"We're not sure but it could mean Alexei. Or it could mean someone in line to be Commandant after the kid. I've heard rumors of Alexei followers gathering but I haven't been able to pin down any direct sources."   
  
Yuri's grip tightened on the letter, feeling his stomach tighten at the thought. Anger threatened to bubble over. Someone was going after Flynn and he wasn't just going to sit by and let that happen. Even if this wasn't the first time it's happened.   
  
"Does he know?"   
  
"We're not sure. I wanted to offer sending you to give him a heads up."   
  
"I'll leave right away-- Raven--"   
  
"Yeah yeah. I'll do a little more digging and get back to you in Zaphias."   
  
"Thanks. I'll let Flynn know that it was the two of you who gave him the warning."   
  
Giving the new Don a nod of his head, he turned on his heels and stalked out, Repede huffing at his side.   
  
"Yeah I know buddy. It's Flynn. He'll be fine."

  
\------

  
Flynn was tired.   
  
Not just normal tired. He was _exhausted_. Between council meetings, over seeing drills and new recruits-- There was just so much he had to do. The broken empire Alexei left Ioder with needed a lot of work. It was almost like they were starting from scratch. Weeding out loyalists, arguing with nobles who didn't agree with the changes that were being made-- The days were blurred together some times and he often worked through the night without sleep.   
  
But it was worth it.   
  
He was walking through the Lower Quarter now and he could see how much of a change they'd made mattered. The quality of life was improving. The new tax equality plan Ioder implemented meant that those living at the poverty line and lower didn't have to pay as much taxes as those living in Royal Quarter. He based it on how much one family made. How much money they had. He made it _fair_. Flynn felt a little proud of having a hand in it. He had knights now do regular patrols, to help the people. Not scorn them. Hand selected by himself, he chose people who had come from similar backgrounds because he knew that they would be more earnest and willing to help the people there in his and Yuri's stead.   
  
Their greatest achievement however, had been Estellise's pride and joy  
.   
The orphanage.   
  
Located just off the Lower Quarter, they'd found an empty building big enough to work with. It wasn't incredibly run down and they were pleasantly surprised to have the Carpenters Guild lend a helping hand with little to no extra cost. It took months but the children of the Lower Quarter now had a safe place to sleep, food to eat, warmth and laughter. It was something he'd wanted for himself and Yuri when they were younger. They'd even managed to get several widows and mothers who'd suffered losses to take turns helping out and Estellise was there almost every other day.   
  
The thought made him smile softly. No longer a caged bird she was spreading her wings and making change in her own ways.   
  
His feet took him down familiar roads until he finds himself at the inn. He supposed it was mostly habit that brought him here. The room at the top of the outside stairs, last one at the end, had been once his and Yuri's. Then just Yuri's after Flynn stayed with the knights. When he came back to Zaphias, he visited as often as he could. Sometimes Yuri had been in and other times he was running errands for the Lower Quarter folk or off getting arrested. There'd been countless times after their stint in Shizontania that Flynn had come here unable to sleep and stayed in that little room.   
  
That was part of the reason he was there tonight.   
  
He was too tired to make the rest of the trip back to the palace and his new habit was to sleep here after he did a night of late rounds in the city. It was still Yuri's room, only he and Flynn held the keys to it but Yuri spent most of his time in Dahngrest now. Was he taking advantage of the fact the room was empty more nights than not? Certainly but he was often too tired to care and the familiar smells and sounds of the Lower Quarter made it easier to fall asleep. It wasn't like Yuri was there was there to complain about it.   
  
Digging the key out of his pocket he hesitates to open the door, only because of the low warning growl heard on the other side. It makes him smile softly.  
  
"Shh. Repede. It's just me." He reassures as he lets himself in, hand out. There's a wet nudge of the dogs nose as he's granted passage to the little room. In the moon lit room he can make out Yuri sprawled out on the little bed, head turned to watch him in the dark.   
  
"I didn't know you were in Zaphias."   
  
"We came in a little while ago. Too tired to come by."   
  
"I wouldn't have been there."   
  
"Clearly. Why are you here?"  
  
He was in the process of taking his armor off, setting them off in the corner as they talked. He shrugged, not caring on whether or not Yuri could see it.  
  
"Here was closer than there so I came here. M'too tired to make it back to the palace for the night so I'll just go in the morning. Shove over." Yuri grunted but moved, rolling closer to the wall as Flynn climbed into the bed next to him. The bed was barely big enough for one grown man but they made it work as his friend rolled back into him. Legs tangled, he found himself tucked up against the other and he let out a little sigh. This was familiar and the feeling of nostalgia washed over him a moment. How often had he and Yuri just lied here like this? Too often. Since they were boys. It was a comfort when he needed it and he was always grateful for it, even if he hardly ever expressed it.   
  
He yawned. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until that moment; when he could just relax finally.   
  
"Hey I came to tell you something important--"  
  
"Shh--"  
  
" _Flynn..._ "  
  
"Morning." He mumbled, pressing his head to Yuri's chest a little more, letting the steady heart beat there lull him to sleep. "Tell m'in th'mornin' "  
  
"Alright Commandant." Came the quiet chuckle in response. "Sleep well."   
  
And slept well he did. Flynn found that he'd had the best sleep he'd had in a long while. Not since becoming Commandant at least. Either his sleep was cut short by business knocking on his door first thing in the morning or he was too stressed to fall into a proper one. That's even if he slept at all. But it had always been like this, since they were kids. When he was upset or worried, he always felt better sleeping next to Yuri. It was like the other kept his problems and fears at bay while he slept. Even when they'd been at their lowest; had hardly gotten along. If he needed it, Yuri was there and he would have returned the favor if the other had come to him.   
  
He just hadn't and Flynn could never figure out why.   
  
The morning sunlight broke through the window and he cracked his eyes open with a slight groan. The knight pulled away from the mess of limbs that they'd found themselves in over night and he chuckled to himself seeing Repede curled up at their feet. Yuri made a sound of protest as Flynn moved and curled up on his side, turning towards the wall.   
  
"S'too early."   
  
"Mn. Sleep then." He got out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. For once, he felt well rested and ready to take on the long day he had ahead of him. Meetings and papers. Disputes and reports. He wasn't entirely looking forward to it but he would be prepared and in a better mood than he had been lately. Who knew all he needed was just a nights rest?   
  
"I'm getting breakfast. Then we can talk about what you came here for." He called back as he fixed his shirt a little and ran his fingers through his hair like it would do anything. He decided against shoes, and his armor, since he was just heading down to bother the innkeeper Miriam. There was another grunt in response and he smiled fondly. Opening the door, he sucked in a breath of fresh air as he stepped outside.   
  
Things seemed to both suddenly slow down and speed up from there.  
  
As he stepped outside, he heard Sodia call his name. She must have come down to look for him when they found his quarters empty. He looked over, arm raised in greeting as a look of surprise over took her features. As his arm went up, someone dropped down from the rooftop in front of him. Before he could react, he felt the sharp blade of a knife stick his lower abdomen. There was a sting and he exhaled as the blade withdrew, eyes wide as he stared at his masked assailant. Hand coming to his side, he had enough sense to back up as the knife was swiped at him again.   
  
But he wasn't fast enough.   
  
"Flynn!"   
  
The weapon slit across his throat in one quick motion as he tumbled back through the still open door. He stumbled, crashing into the bed before hitting the floor. Above him he heard a bark and saw the blur that must have been Repede jumping into action but he couldn't focus. His mind was running a mile a minute but he couldn't focus on a single thought. He gasped for air; choked, and sputtered. A cold washed over him as he struggled for air.  
  
_Fear._ He was afraid.   
  
He was going to die.   
  
There was yelling above him and darkness filled his vision. There was pressure on his side. Pressure on his neck. Had he blacked out? Was this it? No. No. He could see a face. Yuri. Yuri was there. It was okay. _It wasn't okay._ It was going to be okay. _He couldn't breath._   
  
"Yu.....ri...." He tried to speak but all that escaped him was a garbled mess and thick, metallic blood.

  
  
_Please don't leave._  
  
_Please please please._  
  
_I don't want to die alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out as good as it did in my head! I hope it doesn't seem too short. For some reason it always seems so much longer saved somewhere else until you post them up here lol.  
> This is definitely a multi-chaptered fic but I don't know how many chapters it's going to be yet. I've got the second chapter in progress and little bits here and there to fit in to places as I go along. I also really hope to stay on a continuous upload schedule!  
> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. wish you could hear me say

\------

Yuri slouched in his chair at Flynn's bedside, arms crossed at his chest as he watched the slow and steady rise and fall of his friends chest. At the foot of the bed was Repede, lying down at Flynn's feet protectively. Sitting next to him, arms braced on the bed, head pillowed on them, was Estelle; tired from spending most of the day with healing arts activated. She only finally decided to rest when he reassured her that Flynn was okay and that he would watch over him while she slept.  
  
It wasn't like he could sleep anyways.   
  
Every time he closed his eyes, Flynn's terrified expression greeted him. Blond and blue, drowning in red. He pressed his palms to his eyes and willed the sight away. Who ever it was that attacked Flynn was going to pay. Alexei. His followers. He didn't care who it was. _They were going to pay_. No one was allowed to take the brightest thing this world had to cling to right now. Flynn was their symbol of peace. Of change. Of good things coming. He was only able to do what he could because Flynn was there. He'd seen the change in the knights when they were out doing a job. A knights duty was to protect the people. Flynn had always believed that more than anything and he was drilling that one principal into all of the knights, new and old.   
  
Why would someone try to take that away?   
  
Wasn't it hard enough in the world with everyone trying to adapt to life without blastia?   
  
Letting out a sigh, he looked away from Flynn's pale face to look up at the ceiling. He went over everything in his head again to see if there was anything that he missed; if there was anything that could help them but he always came up blank. He remembered the door opening after Flynn said they'd talk and Repede growling. He'd sat up just as the dog shot off the bed, leaping over Flynn who'd fallen back and hit the floor. He remembered the royal blue of Flynn's shirt dyed red, his hands and his own clothes turning the same color as he fought to put pressure on the wounds. He remembered bright blue eyes unfocused but staring at him in fear. Sodia bursting through the door only to run out moments later to get Estelle.   
  
_"You're not going to die. You hear me Flynn? Look at me. Look at me-- I'm right here. Listen to me. Listen. Don't close your eyes. Please don't close your eyes--"_  
  
"Yuri Lowell--"   
  
Yuri tore his eyes away from the ceiling to Sodia who was standing in the door. She glanced to Estelle then at Flynn, before motioning for Yuri to follow her out the door. He rolled his eyes, sent a look to Repede and got up quietly to follow the knight out into the hall. With how late it was, the castle was quiet and there were only the guards on duty stationed where they were needed or on patrol. Two were posted outside of Flynn's room, which had made it easier for Yuri to follow this one down the hall and to another room, out of sight.   
  
"What's this about Sodia? Planning to stick me again--"  
  
"No. This...This isn't the time for this and you know it."   
  
"Yeah yeah." His heart wasn't really in bothering her right now and she made a good point. Now wasn't the time. "What's up?"   
  
"I wanted to speak to you about the Commandant and his condition. The doctor that had been in with him after Lady Estellise took care of his worst injuries reported back to us and his Majesty Ioder."   
  
"And?"   
  
The cat eyed girl looked off to the side, solemn now. Yuri frowned.   
  
_"And??"_ He pressed again.   
  
"Despite Lady Estellise's marvelous healing, he believes that the damage to Commander Flynn's throat was too severe and was healed too late. There's a good chance the Commandant will never speak again."   
  
It felt like the ground was ripped out from Yuri's feet at the news. Flynn might never speak again. He was going to be a Commandant who couldn't speak. He wouldn't be able to bark orders or give commands. He wouldn't be able to argue. He wouldn't be able to laugh without it being voiceless and silent. How was he supposed to be the voice of thousands when he himself had none of his own?   
  
"Lowell, what do you know of the attack on his life?"   
  
Raking his fingers through his hair, he sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Not much. Raven found out about it through one of his informants and I came to give him a warning. I got in late last night and was just planning to come by first thing in the morning to tell him but he surprised me by showing up at the inn."   
  
"So he was warned?"   
  
"No." He could see the confusion on her face and he let out another sigh. "He didn't give me a chance. Said he was too tired and ordered me to tell him in the morning. We were supposed to talk about it over breakfast but--"   
  
He lamely waved his hand in the air in the direction of the Flynn's room where the Commandant lay now.   
  
"I should have just told him. I've never listened to him before. Dunno why I did last night. Guess he just sounded as tired as he claimed to be."   
  
It was Sodia's turn to sigh now. She looked hesitant before gesturing to the seats in the room. This looked like it might take a while so he sunk down in one of the chairs and watched her curiously.   
  
"The Commandant won't admit it, but I know he's been working nonstop since he was officially promoted. With the blastia gone, the towns are left unprotected and he's sent as many as he could out to protect them but our numbers were already stretched very thin."   
  
"Why's that? I thought there were hundreds of you?"   
  
"There are but it's several towns and cities stretched across five or so continents. Then you have to factor in the ones who deserted or were discharged because of their loyalty to Alexei. There were many who were outraged that he was made Commandant and were very vocal about it."   
  
That was something Flynn conveniently left out of his letters.   
  
"He's pushed to make the Treaty between the Guilds and the Empire even more secure so the knights and the guilds protecting towns can work together without animosity. He's taken over the task of hiring new recruits, and often oversees their training. He's constantly in meetings trying to fight the council. They disagree with a lot of the changes his Highness Ioder is making. _A lot_ of them weren't happy about the most recent changes to the tax system that was made and they know the Commandant has a hand in it. Then hes also pushing for harsher punishments on nobles who are found guilty of criminal activity--"   
  
"I don't need a run down of Flynn's work schedule." But _yeesh_. When did Flynn find the time to take a break? He was even doing patrols on his own in the Lower Quarter at night. Then again, he had to assume that Flynn wasn't taking breaks and that was why he was so tired the night before.  
  
"I just want it known that while Commandant Flynn has a loyal following and has done a lot of good--"   
  
"--He's also rubbed a lot people the wrong way so anyone could have put a price on his head. That could be true but there's also the letter to factor in."   
  
"Letter? What letter? You said nothing of a letter Yuri Lowell."   
  
"It's a slip of paper in an envelope." He had it tucked in his shirt, making sure to grab it after he's cleaned up and changed before coming to the palace. He wasn't planning to show anyone but Flynn though. "It said something about not tolerating a false Commandant, his blood paying the price and his reign being everlasting."   
  
"His reign?"   
  
"I asked the same thing. We're assuming Alexei at this point."   
  
"I'll ask around. Send a small group of knights out to investigate--"  
  
"Don't worry about it. We've got a man on the job right now. The knights have enough to worry about right now from the sounds of things."   
  
"Ah--"   
  
"And don't thak me for that either. It feels icky. I did it for Flynn, who I'd like to get back to."   
  
"O-of course. I would like to ask you to please let him know to be prepared. The council is going to hear of his state soon enough and I'm anticipating them calling a meeting on this matter."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Have you ever heard of a Commandant who can't speak? They will try to take this away from him and if that happens, the knights will fall like dominoes. No one is going to be up to the task like he is."   
  
"They can't...They can't do that can they?"   
  
"They will try and it's just going to be another thing that he's going to have to fight them on."   
  
"Then we'll just have to back him up."  
  


\------

When Flynn finally woke, it was to an unsettling quiet. He blinked to focus his vision, head warm and fuzzy, mouth dry. It was bright, causing him to squint as he looked up at the ceiling. For a brief, wonderful moment, he thought he was still at the inn, just waking up. But the ceiling wasn't wood. It was high and marble. White. There was no comforting weight to untangle himself from. How did he get into his room? Was he even at the inn? Or had he been dreaming all of that? How overworked and lonely was he, that he needed to dream up a night his friend was in town?  
  
There was a weight at his feet and he lifted his head a little, frowning at Repede who just huffed at him return. Repede? Looking to his left, he found Estellise sleeping with her head on bed. That couldn't be comfortable. Next to her was Yuri, who was slumped over in the chair, snoring, feet propped up on the bed.  
  
Ah.  
  
He remembered now. A masked attacker, taking the opportunity to strike when he was least expecting it.   
  
They must have gotten Estellise to heal him in time.   
  
Shifting, he reached out to gently touch his friends foot. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a weak whine, like a wheeze, and his throat burned. His neck. He'd been attacked and his neck was wounded. Sucking in a panicked breath, he let go of Yuri's foot to touch at his neck, finger tracing along the clean, raised skin. He'd been healed so why couldn't he talk? Where was his voice?   
  
"Flynn."   
  
His hand was taken and forced away from his neck, and Yuri was now sitting up and watching him in concern. Yuri's other hand had come up to feel his forehead and he could see relief on his friends face.   
  
"No fever. That's good."   
  
"Mn...hm?" Estellise blinked and sat up really quickly, looking at the two of them in confusion before it clicked in her mind that he was awake.   
  
"Flynn! You're awake! How are you feeling?"   
  
"....." He tried to say he felt okay. That he needed water, but was otherwise alright. But all that came out was another wheezing sound.   
  
"Flynn?"   
  
"Flynn you need to stop trying to talk."   
  
His face scrunched up in confusion and he started to sit up. Yuri clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, sighing as he moved to help him sit. Once he was seated and no longer lying prone, he fixed a look towards his friend that demanded answers.   
  
"Sodia stopped by sometime last night." Yuri started and Flynn watched carefully. He knew all of his friends tells. If he was planning to lie, he would have seen it but Yuri would have known better than to do that. No, the look he was wearing one was the face he wore when he didn't want to give bad news.   
  
"The doctor said that there's a good chance, even with your healing Estelle, that Flynn won't be able to talk again."  
  
"What? No. No! I'll try again! I'm sure he just needs a little more."   
  
On cue, Estellise was using her healing artes on Flynn. And then she used them again. And again. Until Flynn gently reached over and took her hand to stop her with a shake of his head. He hadn't felt a change. Nothing was different. He couldn't speak.   
  
Okay.   
  
He could think about this rationally.   
  
He had no voice but that didn't mean he couldn't still be Commandant. He could write his orders and send them out instead of giving them verbally. That couldn't be much of a problem. The only problem he could see would be giving orders on a battlefield. They were in peace times though so he wasn't overly worried about having to do that. Oh, but what about when the council wanted to argue their points or let their noble friends get away scot free? How was he supposed to make his arguments then? No one was going to take him seriously if he had to write everything down. His men would lose respect for him. They would go back to the way they were before-- Worse. He'd be replaced as Commandant. Not even Ioder would be able to have his back on this and the Council would use it to get someone they wanted in the role. Someone who would destroy all the good he's done so far. Someone who could be another Alexei. Or even worse than him.   
  
"Flynn."   
  
Blinking, he looked up at Yuri and Estellise, who were watching him concerned. He must have zoned out while he was spiraling. He offered them both a small, tired smile, hoping to reassure them. He opened his mouth to speak again, before frowning and sighing annoyed. This was going to take some getting used to....  
  
Oh. But--  
  
Sitting up a little more, he made a grab for Yuri's hand.   
  
"Hey! Flynn! What--"   
  
**You. Tried. To. Warn. Me.**  
  
It had been a stupid thing when they were younger. Sneaking around in places they weren't supposed to, to get food from a garden or a fruit tree, they'd come up with a way to communicate silently so they wouldn't give each other away or draw attention. Drawing or writing on each others palm had quickly been picked up by them both however it had been years since either of them used it.   
  
Once Yuri registered what Flynn was doing, he smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah...It's the reason I came to Zaphias."  
  
"What is?" Estellise asked.   
  
"Right. You wouldn't have known either. Raven got his hands on an order or a declaration wanting Flynn taken out. I came from Zaphias on Harry's urging to give you a heads up but I never got a chance to tell you-- Here--"   
  
Flynn watched as Yuri went digging through his shirt and pulled out a small black envelope. He looked it over curiously before turning it over in his hand and stilling.   
  
The wax seal.   
  
He closed his eyes. He steadied his breathing.   
  
He recognized that seal.   
  
He'd seen it up close and personal as an arte during a fight in an enclosed space. There had been blastia that looked the same.   
  
Flynn didn't even bother reading the note, taking Yuri's hand with a frown.   
  
**Know. Who. It. Is.**  
  
"What? Flynn you do?"   
  
"What'd he say?"   
  
"He says he knows who's behind it."   
  
**Impossible.**  
  
"What do you mean it's impossible? Is it Alexei?"  
  
Flynn shook his head. Finger to Yuri's palm, he spelled out a single name.   
  
**G-A-R-I-S-T-A**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks all for reading!  
> For anyone needing a reminder on who Garista is, he's in the First Strike Movie!


	3. Where to go

\------

Yuri frowned as he stared at his hand. Now he remembered why that wax seal looked so familiar. Garista....That was a name that he hadn't heard in a long time. Not that he'd ever forgotten. He couldn't forget the name. Or the face. How could he? Garista was the first man he'd ever killed. They'd ever killed. Yuri always took credit for it in his head though. Flynn helped him get an opening but never landed the final blow. That had been his job because even back then, he knew well enough that Flynn's hands needed to remain clean. Flynn still covered it up for him though. Not just him but the men who worked under Niren too. None of them bought the story about a malfunctioning blastia. It was clear that wasn't it by the sword shaped hole through his torso.   
  
He stared at Flynn, eyebrows pinching together. He didn't even need to ask his question. Flynn could tell what he wanted to know with just a look. _Was he sure?_ And Flynn simply just nodded.   
  
The possibility of it actually being Garista was slim to none. That man was dead. They'd buried him. He wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. Maybe it was someone who followed him. He was pretty sure that Garista was working with Alexei at the time so he doubted the request Niren's squad put in for Garista to be looked into was actually honored. Alexei would have just swept it under the rug until it was forgotten and to no ones surprise, it actually was.   
  
Beside him, Estelle cleared her throat annoyed.   
  
"What secrets are you two keeping?" She huffed out and Flynn ducked his head a little sheepishly. Yuri just rolled his eyes before sending Flynn another look.   
  
It was met with a nod.   
  
He tilted his head, to be sure.   
  
It was Flynn's turn to be annoyed and it showed in his features as he gestured to the pink haired princess.  
  
"Boys!"   
  
"Alright alright. I'll tell you." Letting out a sigh of his own, Yuri scratched at his head, trying to figure out where to start. "You know how I was in the knights right? Flynn and I were both posted in the same place a while back. Little town out in the middle of nowhere. Shizontania."   
  
"Oh! I remember! Flynn came for the tenth anniversary!" Flynn smiled softly and confirmed Estelle's outburst with a small nod.   
  
"The aer there was screwed up. It was abnormal and it was affecting the trees and monsters in the area. It was causing blastia to explode, it was so dense and the monsters were so...volatile. Worse than usual. Well nearby there were ruins and our Captain had a feeling it had to do with those ruins. So we investigated with our squad and Captain to find this huge blastia. In the end, it blew up, the ruins were destroyed and our Captain went down with it."   
  
"Why didn't you seek out reinforcements?"   
  
In the corner of his eye he could could see Flynn's fingers curl into fists.   
  
"We did. Alexei said he wouldn't send any until after the celebration and ordered Captain Fedrock to wait. That's why Flynn was there that day. Niren went against orders and took us anyways. He believed that the town didn't have days to wait."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Flynn managed to put it together that the blastia used in the ruins was a special typed used by the strategist posted with Niren. Garista. We confronted him and he admitted to it."   
  
"What happened to him? I don't quite recall the name."   
  
Yuri once again flicked his gaze Flynn and with his jaw set, the blond nodded.   
  
"We killed him."   
  
"W-what?"   
  
"We fought him then and there, managed to get the upper hand and then ran him through." Wide eyed, Estelle looked from Yuri to Flynn, who only confirmed with a nod of his head. "I did the killing. Flynn just...helped. "   
  
_"Yuri."_   
  
"What? He did! He wrote the report after, covering us both. Officially, Garista was killed in a blastia explosion. The knight right under Niren, Jurgis, overlooked what we did. The three of us were the only ones who knew what really happened. And now you, I guess."  
  
"So what does this have to do with the letter?"   
  
"Flynn thinks it might be Garista. I think he's lost it." There's a huff and Flynn rolled his eyes. "What? He's dead Flynn. D-E-A-D. We killed him. He can't be running around trying to kill you now--"   
  
There was a knock at the door and all three of them stilled.   
  
"Ahem...Commandant? It's...It's Alex sir. The Lower Quarter sent me with a gift for you."  
  
Quirking his eyebrow, Yuri watched as Flynn opened his mouth to call him in, then frown when he couldn't speak. So Yuri called him in instead. It was just easier that way. In entered a knight, in all his bulky armored glory, carrying a large basket. Estelle ran over to take it from him and brought it to the bed for Flynn to look through. Yuri couldn't help but smile, leaning over to get a good look too.   
  
"Looks like they went all out-- Aw man, Ted's old lady even made you her mini pies!" He reached out to grab one only to have his hand smacked by Flynn who held the basket closer to himself. No matter. He'd sneak one later.   
  
"The residents of the Lower Quarter have been especially worried about your well being Commander Scifo. It'll be nice to bring them some good news. Perhaps you can stop by when you're feeling better?"   
  
Flynn smiled and nodded, though Yuri saw it was a little strained.   
  
"He'll try to get better soon so he can."   
  
"Ah-- Oh! My apologies! I forgot about...Ah..I'm very sorry sir."   
  
Again, Yuri answered for him, mostly just so the knight would stop bowing so much.   
  
"It's fine."   
  
"I must get back to my post! It was nice to see you well Commander! The rest of the knights will be in better spirits knowing you're recovering!"   
  
Yuri let out a snort when the knight left, filching one of the pies from Flynn's basket before he could smack his hand again. "A little earnest that one is eh?"   
  
"Oh be nice Yuri. Alex is a very kind knight. He's posted in the Lower Quarter and does his job very well. The children at the orphanage adore him and his partner. They always make sure to stop by and keep the children company at the end of their post."   
  
"I guess that's nice...."   
  
"He came from Capua Nor, I think. Flynn hand picked him to look after the Lower Quarter."   
  
So maybe Flynn was doing some actual good in the position he was in. Not like Yuri ever doubted him. It actually put to ease a lot of his concerns. Before he'd been looking after the Lower Quarter and it's people. And Flynn too, would come running if there was trouble. It wasn't like the knights could be bothered to help those under the poverty line. Part of him had been worried Flynn would forget where he came from and the Lower Quarter would get brushed aside but he was wrong. They were properly protected now by people who cared and it was all thanks to Flynn.   
  
No wonder they sent him such a large basket.   
  
At some point, Estelle managed to get her hands on one the mini pies, to Flynn's silent protest and they sat there eating them together. Eventually, Flynn drifted back into sleep and he sat there talking to Estelle softly for a little bit longer before she excused herself to leave. She had her own things to attend to and she'd spent the better part of two days at Flynn's side. Now that she was sure he was relatively okay, she felt better to leave. He walked with her for a bit, to stretch his legs and clean himself up a little. He also grabbed some food from the knights kitchen for both he and Flynn. He switched with Repede, who stalked off to do his own thing and he ate in silence while Flynn rested.   
  
In the time he was left sitting on his own, he looked around the room again. This one was bigger than the one Flynn had as a Lieutenant and Captain. The bed was a decent size, nice little side table and dresser and a closet that probably sat the same set of royal blues in a decent amount lined up all neat in a row. Did Flynn even own civilians anymore? He doubted it. Flynn was good at a lot of things, he'll admit, but he was never good at relaxing.   
  
Flynn's state room, which you had to pass through in order to get to Flynn's room was almost the same size as the bedroom with a work desk off to one side, couches and chairs around a table to entertain guests and a little window seat. It always made it hard for him to climb in when he came to visit. Sometimes he forgot there wasn't a drop and he hit that first before hitting the ground and it always gave Flynn a good laugh. On the wall were his many achievements and pictures from the kids in the Lower Quarter. It was once just Ted's picture of the two of them but lately, he noticed, that there'd been more. They almost covered the entire wall now. Pictures of knights. Of Repede. The princess. He and Flynn together.   
  
He wondered if they kept Flynn grounded. Reminded him where he came from and who he was doing this all for.   
  
Shifting on the bed told him that Flynn was awake and while the other sat up, Yuri passed him a plate of food.  
  
"You didn't miss much while you slept. Estelle left to take care of a few things but said she'd come by in the morning to check on you." Flynn nodded a little while he ate and Yuri decided to just fill in the silence. It had been about a month since he was last there so he just talked about the jobs he'd been on and how things were going in Dahngrest. He'd been to a few other places too so he recounted how things were in each little town and city. Flynn probably got regular reports from his men but sometimes you couldn't always count on a knight to be trustworthy. Not that Yuri had anything to complain about. The knights, unlike before, were hardly a presence. They weren't threatening or demeaning the people. The ones Flynn had posted seemed to like their jobs.   
  
Sodia entered not long after and she fixed her displeased glare on Yuri for a single moment before she stood to attention.   
  
"Commandant sir, I have a missive from His Majesty Ioder."  
  
Flynn gestured with his hand, for her to pass it to Yuri. He could still read but he wouldn't be able to say what it was out loud anyways and Yuri happily plucked it from her tightened grip. He skimmed over it and rolled his eyes.   
  
"That was quick. I can't believe you were right Sodia."   
  
"Hey--"   
  
"The council has called a meeting to discuss the most recent attempt on the Commandants-- Most recent? Flynn, has there been more?"   
  
Flynn rolled his eyes and fixed him a look that told him to keep going.  
  
"They've called a meeting to discuss you and your injury pretty much. First thing in the morning. Too bad, you're still recovering. They'll have to wait."  
  
The blond shook his head, reaching for Yuri's hand.   
  
**I. Will. Go.**   
  
"What, Flynn, you can't be serious."   
  
**Tell. Her.  
**  
"He said he's going."   
  
"Commandant, sir, are you sure? I can tell his Majesty you still need to rest--"   
  
"Yeah Ioder would--"  
  
Flynn's hand came up sharply to silence them and Yuri was surprised it worked. Even without a voice, Flynn was still pretty commanding. He watched as Flynn took a leveling breath before fixing him another look. He was serious. He wasn't backing down. He was going.  
  
Yuri sighed.  
  
Those council members were going to eat Flynn alive. With no voice, how was he supposed to argue his point? How was he supposed to fight back? If Flynn was going, he needed a voice. No one said _he_ couldn't be that voice.   
  
"Yeah yeah, alright. But I'm coming with you."   
  
  
\------  
  
  
The following morning was a little bit of a challenge. He'd slept well, making Yuri share the bed with him instead of leaving him to sleep on that stiff chair for another night and was woken up in the morning by Estellise bringing them breakfast instead of one of the maids. She didn't even bat an eye as the two of them got up and stretched. They all ate together, which was pleasant but then Estellise, dressed in her finery with her hair pinned up, reminded him of the meeting and said she'd meet him there.   
  
Right. He should get ready.  
  
He'd barely moved in two days. This was going to be fun.  
  
Shifting, to the edge of the bed, Flynn tested his legs. He forced himself to stand, wobbling a little in place, but otherwise okay. His steps were shaky and while he was in the bathroom cleaning himself up, he noticed that he was still fairly pale. While his side and his throat were both still sore, they didn't in any way impede him. He was just weak from blood loss and lying for so long. He was probably so far behind in his work--   
  
Shaking his head, he stepped out and switched with Yuri, letting his friend go and make himself look at least somewhat presentable since he insisted on going. No matter how much he tried to argue against last night, Yuri never budged. He was coming and he didn't care. Though he did promise to be on his best behavior.   
  
Dragging himself to his closet, he started to change out of the dull whites given to him by the medical staff and tossed on his regalia. The black, white and blues of his uniform were a comforting sight and an even more pleasant weight to wear. His armor however....  
  
"You don't have to wear it." Yuri cut into his concerns, catching him staring at where his armor sat, brought back from the inn, shined and polished. He had buttoned his shirt up a little and actually tied his hear back. He should, Flynn noted, wear it up more often. It looked nice-- Shaking his head, Flynn just ignored him and went about the painstaking process of wearing it. It felt twice as heavy than it normally did. Just getting dressed was wearing him down.  
  
Yuri hovered close as they made their way down the hall to the council room. He was thankful there weren't many knights on their way there and the ones who were posted, offered pleasantries about being happy to see him well. Waiting there was Sodia, who he had join him to all of these annoying little meetings. She seemed just as pleased as Yuri about him being there but he had a duty. If he declined the meeting, they would use it against him and he didn't need that right now. Showing them that he was fine and could handle himself would lay to rest most of their doubts. Or so he hoped.   
  
Outside of the room, he paused at the door. Taking in a deep breath, he stopped slouching with fatigue, squared his shoulders and set his jaw.   
  
Time to get this over with.   
  
In the council room sat a long, half oval desk. At it's center sat Ioder, with his Royal guards posted directly behind him and beside him Estellise, who offered him an encouraging smile. On either side of them were five council members each. Some had come around and were more accepting to his promotion while several of them still remained opposed to it. They never said anything he hadn't heard before. He'd been called things like Lower Quarter nobody, gutter trash and annoying little upstart since he became a knight. He'd heard worse. Nothing they could say to him now, would bother him.   
  
Stepping into the middle of the room, he bowed. He didn't need to look back to know that Sodia remained positioned at the door while Yuri stood a step or two back. He was thankful for that at least. The support felt nice.   
  
"So it's true then hm? You can no longer speak?" An older council member who's face was perpetually scrunched up like he'd bitten into something sour started. Flynn politely nodded his head. "And is it permanent?"   
  
"The doctors don't know for sure. They said he might not be able to speak again but they also never said it was going to be permanent."   
  
"And who are you?"   
  
"Yuri Lowell. M'here to speak on his behalf today since he can't."   
  
"Our Commandant can't even speak for himself!" Another council member piped in. "What good is a Commandant that can't even speak!"   
  
"I hear you were attacked Commandant Scifo." This time is was an older woman. She smiled kindly at him, almost apologetically for the other members. She'd always been more on his side than anything so he relaxed as he nodded. "Let me be the first of us to say that I'm glad to see you well and alive. They do however bring up a good point. Do you think with your lack of voice, you'll be any less of a Commandant?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"And you're sure you can handle the duties and responsibilities you've had before?"   
  
He nodded his head again.  
  
"This is ridiculous! We can't have a Commandant who can't speak to his knights! It's bad for morale. Not to mention now he has assassins hunting him down. How safe is the palace with him here? How safe is Zaphias!? I hear they have no leads and no idea who it was. I knew it was a mistake from the start when you lot voted him in permanently! We should have him replaced effective immediately."  
  
"I agree!"   
  
"Agreed!"   
  
"You can't!" Sodia piped up but Flynn raised his hand to silence her.   
  
"He can't even keep his knights in line."  
  
Flynn ignored the magistrate who'd gone off and instead fixed his gaze on Ioder. He'd hit a growth spurt recently and their teen emperor was finally starting to look the part. Taller and finally starting to lose that bit of baby face he had, Ioder was more confident as an Emperor now then he was a year ago. Thankfully, Ioder shook his head at the suggestion.   
  
"We have no one suitable lined up to replace the role of Commandant and I believe Commander Scifo will continue to do an admirable job. I decline your offer to vote. Flynn's promotion was my decision, and my decision stands."   
  
Just as expected. One less thing to worry about.   
  
Turning towards Yuri, he took his hand and started moving his finger against his palm.   
  
"Your Majesty-- Really Flynn, you're making me say the whole thing out loud-- Okay okay. I'll say it word for word! Stop stabbing my damn hand with your finger! Your Majesty Ioder, I have a lead on the men who attacked me. I would like to set out personally to investigate and arrest those responsible. With my presence away from the city, the palace and the people of Zaphias remain safe."   
  
"And of your duties here?"   
  
"I will leave tasks with my Captains who are in the city. They are suitable enough to take over until my return."   
  
"If you're not taking your captains with you, are you planning to go alone?"   
  
"No." Flynn hesitated a moment, because he hadn't spoken over this with Yuri yet, having formed the plan on their way down here. "A small squad of knights will be dispatched ahead of me to secure the area but I intend to hire a guild."   
  
"A guild!?"   
  
"Is this some sort of mockery!?"   
  
"You can't be serious!"   
  
"I think hiring a guild is admirable." Ioder just seemed amused now, looking from Flynn to Yuri like he knew a little secret. "Our relationship with the Union and the guilds are much better now and hiring a guild to aid you would certainly put you in their good graces. Which guild were you thinking of?"   
  
As if he didn't already know.   
  
"Brave Vesperia? Flynn--?"  
  
"Of course. Silly me. Yuri, you're here now on behalf of Brave Vesperia--" This caused a few whispers but Flynn's expression darkened. He could handle anything they said about him but if they spoke a word about Yuri, he would find a way to give them a piece of his mind. "--I wish you all the best and implore you to keep our dear Commandant out of trouble."   
  
"Been doing that since we were kids Ioder. No worries there."   
  
"The audacity--"  
  
"Very well Commander Scifo. I grant you leave for however long you need. Please see to it that the knights are taken care of and I would like a report on everything you have planned out before you leave."   
  
Flynn's expression softened a little and he bowed respectively. Giving Yuri a nod, they left the room, leaving Ioder with the arguments he was sure to come about the decisions made. It seemed to be happening more and more lately but with Estellise there, he wasn't worried. The two of them could ease any worries about the guild he was hiring and the choices he was making.   
  
No one said anything until they were in Flynn's state room. He sank down on one of the couches and let out a sigh, letting himself relax a moment before he had to keep trucking along.   
  
"Commandant, please allow me to come with you to where you need to go."   
  
Flynn shook his head, gesturing for a stack of his papers and pens. Sodia dutifully brought them over as Yuri made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. His friend just watched him as he scribbled across the page, no doubt waiting for his second in command to leave before tearing into him.   
  
Once he had everything worked out on paper, he felt more sure of his plan, handing the first to Sodia herself.   
  
"Sir?" Confused, she read over the paper before looking up at him wide-eyed. "Commandant I don't....What? You're promoting me to...captain?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ooh, congratulations. You get your own annoying little brigade and everything."   
  
"Oh shut up Yuri Lowell. Sir I can't accept this."   
  
Flynn shook his head, looking to Yuri imploringly who only sighed and reached over an arm for him to tap his finger against.   
  
"He says that you do deserve it. He needs you here. You know his schedule and tasks better than anyone. He'll feel better knowing that someone like you is in charge while he's gone. Seriously Sodia, just be happy for the promotion--Oi, Flynn, stop that."   
  
"O-okay. Thank-you sir. I'm honored for this opportunity."  
  
Flynn scribbled a few more things down, having Yuri relay the information to her for him. He wanted her to select a brigade of knights. He also needed her to get the other Captains in the city rounded up and back to the palace to meet with him later that night. He gave her a list of knights, all of whom he trusted and needed them to come to him for their assignment. Then he turned his sights on Yuri, giving him paper and a pen to write to his guild with. He would send it with the palace's fastest messenger, who he'd also sent Sodia off to find.   
  
If his hunch was right and it had something to do with Garista, they would need to go back to Shizontania. It was where they'd last seen him; where they killed him and where he was buried. He wanted-- no needed to make sure there was a body still in that coffin. Yuri needed to send word to his guild, to let them know what happened and it would take some time for them to get there, even if they used Ba'ul because the messenger still had to sail over to Dahngrest. His plan was to send the knights on ahead to Shizontania, secure a few of the empty houses for them to use and keep the area cleared of monsters.   
  
Shrugging off his armor, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and moved to his desk to work while Yuri wrote to his guild. He had a lot of work to do and he wanted to get it done tonight. He had to write up a task list for each of his captains to perform while he was gone; separate the paperwork for each person. Write up what he needed his knights to do in Shizontania, make a list of supplies for them to gather and bring with him. He needed to prepare Brave Vesperia's guild fee--  
  
"Flynn."   
  
The blond blinked out of his thoughts and looked to Yuri who'd been watching him carefully.   
  
"Take a breath. Count to ten. You're still recovering so don't push yourself okay?"   
  
Of course. He smiled softly and nodded. He was tired, even after resting for the last few days but he needed to get this done. He didn't want to worry about paperwork while he waited for Karol and the others. In the days that followed he wanted to focus on getting his strength back and getting back into fighting form.   
  
With a little sigh, he shook out his wrists before he got back to what he did best.  
  
Ignore Yuri and work.


End file.
